Marauder's: A MUSICAL THE SEQUEL
by singing-lover29
Summary: This is the sequel to Marauder's: A Musical! in this story is when James and Lily have their first son and have a normal life but normal soon turns into strange and dangerous after a visit from Harry's godfather. Please read the story better than the firs
1. Intro

**INTRO**

**A/N: Okay so I've gotten so many good reviews and others not so good for the Marauder's: A Musical. But in this sequel I'm going to try and improve what I did wrong in the other story except one little thing: I don't really want to put Remus everytime he talks because I am so used to calling him Lupin so that makes me get all confusell (This is a word my friend made for confused)**

**Okay so now before I start this story first I have to tell you the main characters and personalities (second characters will be posted at the end of this fanfiction which would probably be 12 or 14 chapters later but don't worry I'll update I won't make ya'll sufer like some authors do to me cough cough Evil-Angel-911 cough cough! and if anyone knows her or has read any of her stories tell her to friking update her Lily Evans Musical cause if she doesn't I am gona be so mad at her... Anywayz here are the characters and their personalities:**

**James Potter: Now in his early twenys he's an auror and is a member of The Order of the Phoenix and has a wife (Lily) and a son (Harry) and he's still such a cutie, but we can't mess with a married man or can we? He's not arrogant... most of the times, but still loves Quidditch and he's way too lovable towards Lily that sometimes it makes you sick...yuck!**

**Lily Potter: In her early twenys Wife of James Potter and mother of Harry Potter, she's an auror too and also forms part of the Order of the Phoenix but James doesn't really like it because he's scared that something might happen to Lily (Who would have know that James was so over-protective?) Still as beautifull as she was when James met her, Lily still loves to read like she used to in Hogwarts and she is like James: Way too lovable towards him.**

**Harry Potter: Harry is one year old and like any one year old all he does is cry and cry and cry and be adorable. But what nobody knows is that he is going to accomplish something not even the greatest wizards of them all have ever accomplish...**

**Sirius Black: In his early twenys like James he's still so damn handsome. He's all you would want in a man: Tall, Dark and Handsome... -sight- I love him... anywayz back to Sirius: He is also an Auror and also forms part of the Order of the Phoenix, he was going to be the Keeper of the Potter's secret but he decided not to.**

**Remus Lupin: Also in his early twenys he's not an Auror because Lupin's... condition could put a lot of people in danger if he was not able to control himself he could kill his co-workers. So he still wanted to help fight the Dark Arts, so instead of becoming an Auror he became a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He couldn't really find a job in England so instead he moved to France to teach in Beauxbatons, he lived there for five years, now he's back and has joined the Order of the Phoenix.**

**Peter Pettigrew: In his early twennys he's still the arrogant bastard he has always been but know he's a friking liar and a fucking spy for Voldemort because - oh yeah, haven't I told you he's a friking Death Eater (and I don't have to explain what a death eater is because i think everybody knows, but if you don't know what it is just ask me and I'll tell you) and stupid James trusted Peter with the Secret of where the Potters were to be located. Peter of course told did the stupidest thing he could ever do and that's why I hate him so fucking much... I HATE YOU!**

**Lord Voldemort/The Dark Lord/He-who-must-not-be-named/or just simply Voldy: In his early early fories (I think) he's a dude who had way too much spare time and had nothing else to do than to move the letters of his name and put them in different places until he finally got the name that everyone would fear, then he decided to be a bad dude and make darkness win over light. He also turtures Peter for no friking reason and makes him suffer every day and night. -evil laugh-**

**Severus Snape or Snivellus Smells A lot: A guy who felt so bad that Lily married James that he joined Voldemort's Death Eater and still is in love with Lily. (Pathetic that one is.)**


	2. Act1: I wish again

ACT.1: Once Upon... Later

DISCLAIMER: OKAY I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...

SONGS: Act two Prologue from Into the Woods

A/n: enjoy! R&r!

ACT.1

NARRATOR: Once Upon a Time, later

PETER: I wish...

NARRATOR: In a nice little town...

PETER: More than anything...

NARRATOR: Lived the same arrogant jerk...

PETER: More than life

NARRATOR: The same half-werewolf...

PETER: More than friends...

LUPIN: I wish...

NARRATOR: And the handsome man with his family

HARRY (cries): WAH!

JAMES: Now I miss

LILY: I wish

LUPIN: More than anything...

LUPIN AND JAMES: More than the moon...

HARRY (Still crying): WAH!

LILY (comfroting): There, there...

PETER: I wish to be a deatheater...

JAMES: More than life...

LUPIN: I miss...

PETER: I wish to be a deatheater...

JAMES AND LILY: More than riches...

PETER: And kill people...

LUPIN: I miss my Katie, oh please come back...

PETER AND JAMES: More than anything...

LILY: I wish Harry would stop crying...

LUPIN: Oh Katie...

JAMES: So we could sleep...

LILY: Ahhh...

(Tries to sing so Harry goes to sleep)

NARRATOR: Dispite some minor inconvinences they were all very happy.

JAMES: I never thought to wed Lily...

LILY: I never thought to find perfection...

BOTH: I never thought I could be so happy...

LILY: Not an unhappy moment since...

LUPIN: I didn't think that I would teach...

PETER: I was okay with not being in Slytherin...

JAMES AND LILY: I never thought we'd have a baby...

ALL: I never thought I could be so happy...

(Sirius enters Lily and James's house, he's there to pick James for work)

SIRIUS: Happy now, happy hence, happy ever after

I'm so happy your so happy

Just as long as you stay happy

I'll stay happy

JAMES AND LILY: No more fights.

LILY: Well sometimes...

PETER: I love you Michael...

LUPIN: I miss you Rosie...

JAMES: Darling I must go now...

PETER: I should sell my soul to Voldemort...

LILY: Here's your lunch, hon...

ALL: Wishes may bring

problems

such that you regret

and better want them

then to never get them

LUPIN: I'm gonna be a great teacher...

PETER: I'm gona be the bestest follower

LILY: I'm gonna be the perfect mother...

JAMES: I'm gonna be the perfect father...

SIRIUS, LILY AND JAMES (refering to Harry): I'm gonna see that he's so happy

ALL: I never thought I'd loved my life

I never thought to be this happy and be a...

LUPIN: Great Teacher...

PETER: Bestest follower

LILY: To be the perfect mother...

ALL: I'm so happy

END OF ACT 1

A/N: OKAY THIS IS THE SEQUEL AND NO THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A HAPPY STORY WHERE EVERYTHING GOES RIGHT. THE LAST STORY WAS WHEN JAMES ASKED LILY TO MARRY HIM AND THIS STORY SAYS WHAT HAPPENDS LATER WHEN THEY FIRST HAVE HARRY AND THEY START TO FIGHT VOLDEMORT. PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW IT! I WASTE SO MUCH OF MY TIME WRITTING THIS STORY AND YOU GUYS WON'T EVEN READ IT. WELL I STILL LIKE WRITTING IT EVEN THOUGHT YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW, SO PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE THAT HELPS ME AND MAKES ME FEEL REALLY GOOD.


End file.
